When the right one comes
by Pirotess666
Summary: High school is nearly over and both Sakuragi and Rukawa are about to begin a new life. Only scandal erupts with Rukawa at it's center making Hanamichi notice him differently for the first time in his life. YAOI fanfic. That means Male x Male romance.


**Title:** When the right one comes

**Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:**

1. This is a yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males.

2. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN.

3. Some of these characters have OOC behavior. Some personalities might have been changed. I'm sorry but in order for this fic to be written, I really needed to change them a bit.

**Reviews: **Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. Hehehe

X

Hello everyone! Here is another one. Probably one of the last since the well is drying. X_X.

This fic is a bit more OOC than the others (necessary for the story). Hope you like it anyway.

x

Rukawa watched Sakuragi jump from behind the three point line and score another basket. They were a month from the end of their school year. The last one. He and Sakuragi still had club activities because neither of them was planning on going to college. In a couple of months he would be going to America and amazingly the do'ahou was also going. After their game against Sannoh on the first year, the red head had been working really hard towards that goal, with the help of Anzai sensei. He, himself had planned to go at the end of his first year of high school but the coach managed to convince him otherwise. He had said: «If in one year time you're able to defeat Sakuragi in a one-on-one, then you have my blessings.» He hadn't. He grounded his teeth. He might be technically better than the taller boy, but his own physical prowess was below his. And after nearly a year of being closely trained by Anzai, he knew how to use his god given gifts. At the end of their first championship, he had only been playing for 4 months, and he was already impressive enough. The best high school players in Japan had been in awe of him during his game against Sannoh. Due to his back injury, he hadn't been able to play against Aiwa and they had been crushed in that game. He also hadn't been able to play in the winter nationals which they lost as well. The next year, with the new players that had come in, the team was new and very inexperienced and they had lost both summer and winter nationals, although that had qualified for them, but this year they had won both. They were the best in Japan. Finally. He would be able to leave his country on a high note. He looked up at where some students were watching them train. His eternal trio of fan girls was there. Hanamichi's gang was also there. And some other students. He noticed some girls giggling and pointing at Sakuragi. The red head had just taken his shirt off as was his habit when he got too sweaty, after a long practice. He truly had the body of the number one power player in Japan. When it came to him, no one could match his strength. And speed. And athleticism. He felt like growling. He had been working on his stamina, but no matter how much he trained he still could not reach Sakuragi's level of physical preparation. It was galling.

He watched him lift him arms up and stretch, displaying his muscled chest to perfection. And that was another source of irritation. He was attracted to him. He, Rukawa Kaede, was attracted to Sakuragi Hanamichi. More than that could he want a do'ahou?! Thank god Sendoh was coming today. Otherwise he might do something crazy like jump the red head. He watched him laugh with Haruko and shook his head. It was amazing that after breaking up they were still friends. Haruko had been the one to break the jinx on Sakuragi. For a guy that had been rejected dozens of times, suddenly he had girls confessing to him right and left. Although his biggest fan base were men, girls had been joining the crowd more and more. And this last summer nationals, everybody had gone crazy for him. And he had passed him the ball. Anzai had finally convinced him that in order to succeed in America, he would have to be able to pass the ball to everyone, even people he didn't like. That was what being a pro meant. And he had done it. He had done it so well, that he had made MVP at summer and winter nationals and the All Stars team this year just like last year.

He sighed as he watched him begin doing some small acrobatics for the people watching. They immediately cheered him on and asked for more. Which he gave. He was a natural showman…and comedian. Unlike Rukawa who just didn't care about his fans, Sakuragi always gave them a show and waved at them. His own fans were always disappointed in him.

Sighing he went back to practice.

X

When Rukawa went to the back room of the pavilion, Sendoh was already there. '…'

He smirked. 'Eloquent as always.'

He shrugged. 'What do you want me to say?'

'I guess for what we do, nothing is needed.'

He pulled off his shirt. 'Exactly.'

Smirking, Sendoh also began taking off his clothes. 'Feeling harried today?'

'What do you mean?'

'I watched part of your practice. You couldn't take your eyes off Sakuragi. Especially after he took off his shirt.' He shrugged. 'Not that I blame you. He looks divine.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh? You want to make a pass on him?'

He laughed. 'Hardly.'

'Think him too straight to go for you?'

'Hum…no. Even if he were that straight, I might be able to change his mind. He'll just never see me like that. I'm a rival. That's all. He would punch me if I ever tried to kiss him.'

'Probably.'

'Besides…you're the one entertaining fantasies about him. For me, he's just eye candy but for you…' He smirked. 'You want him so badly that you positively sizzle everytime he comes near. Isn't that right?'

'…' They were both naked by now. 'Are we going to fuck or not?'

'Romantic and evasive as always.' He grabbed him and made him turn around, leaning him against the huge box that held their basket balls. 'Grab on to some balls.'

'Haha is that supposed to be funny?'

'I guess not.' He leaned down and placed small kisses on his back.

'Stop that. Just get on with it.'

His arm went around him and he lifted an eyebrow when he noticed how hard he was. 'All that from watching Sakuragi?'

'Shut up and fuck me.'

'Fine.' He put lube on his cock and grabbed his hips. 'No preparation like always, right?' And he thrust home in a single hard lunge.

Rukawa just bit his hand and held on while Sendoh's began moving in him.

x

'You're gonna steal a ball?'

'Hardly. It's just for this weekend, so I can practice in the park. I'll return it Monday.'

Youhei sighed. 'So you're really going to America huh?'

'Hahaha even the old man said that I'm great. MVP and All stars Japan. You can't beat that.'

'Yeah.' They laughed. 'You've really come a long way.'

'But I'm going to miss you guys.' He sighed. 'I doubt I'll have as much fun there as I do with you.'

'We'll miss you too.' Youhei grinned. 'But just think what we'll be able to say if you become famous there.'

'Hahaha you're gonna use this tensai's fame to get girlfriends!'

'I don't need that. The others might though.'

Sakuragi grinned. He reached the room and opened the door.

The sight that greeted him and his friends was unreal. Rukawa was bend over the basketballs box being fucked within an inch of his life by Sendoh. The sounds of wet flesh meeting flesh sounded throughout the room and while Sendoh was moaning lowly, Rukawa had his face pressed against a basketball and he was giving himself a handjob.

'Hell I'm going to be blind.'

Both Sendoh and Rukawa turned their heads towards them, but right then the older boy came, shooting inside Rukawa.

'…' Rukawa bit his lip. «Damn! There went my fun.» Just like that and he was soft.

'Very rude to interrupt us.' He disengaged from Rukawa and closed his pants. Come dripped down the younger man thighs.

'Holy shit!'

Hanamichi couldn't even speak. Rukawa was a homo?! No way! 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

'Having sex ahou.' He grimaced, looking at his thighs and bent to get a tissue from his backpack and clean himself.

The red head watched him and sneered at him. 'No shame at all hum Rukawa? You were just butt fucked, showed it to us dripping come and you still don't react at all hum?'

He shrugged and when he deemed himself cleaned enough pulled up his pants. Sakuragi frowned when he noticed blood mixed with come in the tissues. 'What do you want me to say? You've caught us. That's all.' He looked him in the eyes. 'What are you going to do?'

'Do? What are you talking about?'

'Are you going to tell anyone?'

He looked at his friends, who were still gapping at the two dark haired boys. 'No one would believe us.' He shook his head. 'I think I've just been traumatized for the rest of my life.'

'You've just ruined my fun, so who cares?'

He shook his head. 'Fine.' He didn't care anyway. The thing was, he wasn't shocked that they were fucking, even though that was shocking. It was the fact that it just seemed sordid. Like they were just scratching an itch. That was what upset him. And the blood…was Rukawa into pain or something? He went near the smaller boy and took a ball from the box. 'I don't want to ruin your fun, so you can continue after we leave. Just lock the door or someone else might see you.' He cocked his head to the side. 'Unless you're into that?' He went to his friends that were still gapping. 'Come on guys, let's go.'

X

'Well, that's…unfortunate.'

'…' He had seen him being fucked. Sakuragi had seen him at his worse. It wasn't revulsion he had seen in his face, it was disappointment. As if he had done something dirty and soiled himself.

'Do you think they'll tell anyone?'

Rukawa shook his head. 'I don't know but…it's improbable. Like he said, who would believe them?'

'I guess. Besides, Sakuragi doesn't seem the type does he?'

He shrugged. 'I'm just surprised he didn't laugh like always.'

'He's still in shock I guess.' He looked at the shorter boy. 'I guess you're not interested in continuing this?'

He shook his head. 'Definitely.'

'I see. When do you want to meet again?'

'I'll call you.' He grabbed his bag. 'I'm going to spend this weekend shooting baskets.'

X

Next Monday, Rukawa entered the school and was going to his class when he noticed some girls glowering at him. That was unusual. He frowned looking at them. When he entered his class and immediately everyone went silent. «No way. The way people are reacting…did that ahou tell them?» He sat down, trying to ignore his classmates.

'Rukawa?'

He lifted his head to look at Sakuragi, who was sitting on the desk next to him. 'What?'

He bit his lip. 'You should look at this.' He handed him his cell phone.

There was a movie playing there. He went stiff when he noticed that it was a taping of last Friday's…activities with Sendoh. 'You…how did you…' He lifted his head to look around the room. Everyone was looking at them. 'Everyone saw this?'

'Our class…hum…yes…and our team too…and I think that trio of fans girls you have.'

'I see…did you have fun taping me?'

'What are you talking about you idiot fox? My friends and I are also in the movie.' He shook his head. 'We look like fish gaping at the two of you. Someone else taped it and…send it to all of us.' He showed Rukawa the number of the cell phone that had sent him the movie. 'Do you know the number?'

'No.'

'Well, I guess that's that.' He placed his cell phone inside his jacket. 'What are you going to do? Everybody seems to know and those that don't, very soon will.'

He shrugged. 'I don't care.'

'Rukawa…people are saying things about you.'

'Don't care.'

He sighed. 'Well…at least there's only six weeks more before we graduate. When you go to America, no one will know.'

'That's if people don't post it on the internet. Then everyone in the world will have access to it.' He shook his head. 'Everyone that wants to, will be able to see me being fucked.'

'Shit! We're supposed to go to the same team there.'

He snickered. 'What? Afraid that they'll think the same of you? Maybe it's contagious.'

'Fine. See if I warn you again.'

He turned around to look in front of him. Rukawa wanted to hide. It was bad enough that Hanamichi had seen him at his worse, but everyone? He looked around beneath his bangs. People were sending him looks, some were laughing and covering their mouths to disguise it, others were looking at him with disgust, the girls seemed extremely angry with him. If his team in America knew about this, his life in NBA was over before it began. No way would anyone hire him. Someone had managed to ruin his life easily and without much trouble. But who filmed him? No one knew about him and Sendoh. The ahou and his friends were in the movie and their surprised expressions weren't fake. So who did this? And why?

'Sakuragi?'

'What?' He sounded as pissed as he looked.

'Can you send that movie to my cellphone?'

He blinked. 'Why?'

'What you showed me…I didn't get to have a good look but…Sendoh doesn't seem to be in it.'

He frowned. 'I didn't notice that.' He took the phone out again and together they watched it. Rukawa nearly smirked when he noticed the taller boy blush heavily and having trouble looking at the screen. 'You're right. You see Sendoh's body but not his face.'

'Does the movie have sound?'

'Yeah…I just turned it off for obvious reasons.'

'I see…his voice…did it sound the same?'

'I have no idea! I was in shock when I began playing the movie. Besides everybody sounds different when they're having sex.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'And here I thought you were a virgin.'

'Hahaha I'm as good in bed as I am on the court.'

'Then you must be terrible.' «Now my imagination is gonna to kill me!»

'Why you…' He stopped. 'Teacher's here.'

Rukawa looked at the teacher's face when he looked at him. He seemed to be acting as usual. 'He doesn't know about the movie.'

He looked at the teacher. 'Yup. Otherwise you'd be screwed.' He typed on the screen. 'I'm sending you the movie. You check it out later.'

'…'

X

Rukawa sighed. He had just left the director's office where he had had a meeting with him and coach. He'd had what was considered an improper conduct on the school grounds. If it wasn't for Anzai-sensei he might have been expelled. Although the teachers hadn't received the mail, the director and his coach had. If he ever found out who had done this, that person was going to die. He entered the gym and his teammates all stopped what they were doing to look at him. Most of them blushed and turned their eyes away. He went to where Anzai and Sakuragi were. The old man didn't look condemning or disappointed in him. Actually, he was looking at him like he always did. Great poker face. The ahou seemed to have gotten over his shock and just looked at him approaching them with his eyebrows lifted. 'Coach, do you want me to stop coming to the practices?'

He shook his head sadly. 'Of course not Rukawa-kun. You need to practice as much as you can, so you'll be ready in America.'

'… I'm still going there?'

He sighed. 'No one there received such an email. But I told the manager what happened. If we can keep this quiet, then it will be fine.'

The red head shook his head. 'How are we going to do that? Too many people have the movie.'

'I have no idea. But unless we do something, it's only a matter of time before it goes into the internet.'

'I realize that.'

'The press there…I don't know how they'll react to this if it gets out. The team you'll be going to isn't big, they've never been champions but even so...'

'They're afraid that the faggot will bring down the team huh?'

'Rukawa-kun…'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. Just go practice with Sakuragi-kun. Your other teammates seem too…uncomfortable with the situation.'

'That's one way of putting it.' He turned towards the redhead. 'You don't mind?'

He shrugged. 'Nah. Besides, we should practice together as much as we can.' He lifted a fist to the air. 'I'm going to be a main player. There's no way I'll be a bench warmer.'

'I'll make it first.'

'No way. Come on, let's practice.'

They both watched him run to a post stealing a ball from a teammate. He laughed at him and just like that the mood changed and everyone relaxed. 'Amazing isn't he?'

'What do you mean?'

'Everybody was so tense about what happened to you. They're your friends and they didn't know what to do or how to react. Sakuragi showed them and everything is fine now.' Anzai looked at him. 'You like him Rukawa-kun. Why didn't you ever go for him?'

He blinked at the old man. For the first time in years, he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. 'You…how did you…'

He smiled. 'You're my boys. You really think I wouldn't notice you falling in love with him?

'I'm not in love with him.'

'Oh oh oh go practice Rukawa-kun. I want you to be at your best when you go to America.'

'…'

x

Sakuragi heard the sounds of a scuffle and grinning went to check it. Near the park where he sometimes practiced shooting his baskets Rukawa was huffing and four guys were on the ground. 'What the hell did you do?'

'They wanted a piece of my ass, I said no, they didn't take no for an answer.'

He gapped. 'You're kidding!' He looked down at the guys passed out on the ground. He frowned. 'They're from our school.'

'… I gathered that by the uniform.'

'Two of them were in our class in the second year.'

'Oh…didn't recognize them.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Your social skills are amazing.' He sighed. 'What are you going to do?'

He shrugged. 'I beat them up. I guess that's that.'

The red head shook his head. 'Rukawa…you're going to end up with every gay guy in our school after your ass.'

'Don't worry about my ass ahou.'

He scratched his head. 'Fine. Anyway I saw the movie again and you were right. Sendoh's voice doesn't sound like him at all. It's like…it's distorted or something.'

'Yeah.' He cocked his head to the side. 'You've been watching that movie too many times.' Another thing he had noticed in addition to what the taller boy had told, was the fact that the sound had been cut when he had mentioned Sakuragi. It was as if the person that filmed him didn't want to involve other people in it. For this last bit, he was grateful. It was bad enough that everyone now knew that he liked being fucked. For everyone to know that he wanted the red head… it was unthinkable.

'You're an idiot. Forget about me trying to help you.'

'I didn't ask for your help.'

'Ass.'

He turned around and left him.

X

Sakuragi changed his mind, not five minutes after leaving Rukawa. «I'm trying to be nice and he answers me like that?! That's it. I'm going to kick that guy's ass.»

When he went back to the park, six more guys were surrounding Rukawa, beating him and tearing off his clothes. 'What the hell are you guys doing?!'

Rukawa spit blood to the ground, trying to get up only to fall again. 'They're trying to rape me ahou. What did you think they were doing?'

'What?! Rrrrrr!' He charged them. Gapping, Rukawa watched the red head beat the other boys to a bloody pulp. He didn't held back anything. And to finish, he head-butted them until they were all KO. 'Can you get up?'

'Yeah.' He tried to arrange his clothes and grimaced. 'They're all ruined.'

'My home is close by. Do you want me to lend you clothes?'

He shrugged. 'I'll take 5 minutes by bike to get home. So no need.'

'Your parents…do they know…'

'They know I like guys. But the movie…I'm going to tell them tonight.'

'Oh.'

'Why did you come back?'

He grinned. 'I was mad at you and wanted to kick your ass.' He went to him and frowning touched the corner of his bleeding mouth. 'I guess someone else did that for me.'

'They weren't winning and are sure you want to touch me?'

He scowled. 'What do you mean?'

'You want to touch a fag?' «It's the first time he has ever touched me outside of a game.» It took everything he had not to close his eyes and lean into the touch.

The taller boy blinked. 'Did I ever call you that?'

'Are you saying you aren't disgusted with me?'

He shook his head. 'It's not the fact that you're a homo that disturbs me Rukawa. I couldn't care less about that.'

He snorted. 'Yeah right. Like I'll believe you.'

'I'm still friends with Megane and Mit-Chin.'

'What does that have to do with this?!'

He chewed his lip. 'Hum…don't you know that they've been dating for the last three years?'

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah…they began seeing each other before the winter championship on their last year and they're still dating. They're in the same college and all.'

'No way.'

'Yes way. I thought you knew. I'm friends with them anyway and that's why I couldn't care less about your…preferences.'

'Oh really?' He crossed his arms in front of his chest, but had to uncross them immediately to grab his torn pants since were about to fall. 'Then what is it that you care about?'

'The way you did it with Sendoh. It was just…I don't know…Megane and Mit-chi are in love. You can see it everytime they're together. It's cute actually. But you and Sendoh don't give that vibe. It's too…are you guys even boyfriends?'

'No. Just sex friends.'

'See? That's what I don't like. Why not be boyfriends and be with someone you like? I only had sex with my girlfriends. Never had any sex friends and don't plan on ever having them.'

'How many girlfriends did you have?'

He blinked. 'Six. Why?'

'So…you had sex with Haruko?'

Sakuragi turned as red as his hair. 'No.'

He nodded. 'So that's why you're still alive.' He adjusted his pants again. 'So you had sex with five girls?'

'Four actually.' He grinned. 'Although I might reach five since a girl confessed to me last Friday and I might accept. She's so cute and nice! But since we'll leave in two months…I don't know if I'll accept it.' He waved a hand in the air. 'Anyway, if you guys just come forward and start dating openly, things should calm down more easily.'

'That won't happen.'

'Why not? People won't have anything to gossip about then.'

'Sendoh can't come forward. He's just starting his professional career. He's so good that some teams in the USA have begun looking at him. It would ruin him.'

'But…you think he's responsible for the video? I mean, you never see his face and his voice his unrecognizable.' Right then one of the boys on the ground moaned trying to wake up. Sakuragi kicked him in the head, knocking him out again. 'If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't know it was Sendoh.'

'He wouldn't do that. Besides, he would have to tell someone else about it and he can't risk it.'

'Then who?'

'Have no idea.'

'Well, you need to change clothes anyway. Do you want to come to my home so I can lend them to you?'

'Aren't you afraid I'll make a pass at you?'

He grinned. 'Why would you do that? We're friends…sort of. That's it.'

He shook his head. 'Your faith is unbelievable. Fine, let's go to your house. But if I jump you, don't complain about it.'

'That's a really stupid threat.'

'You've been warned.'

Sakuragi sweatdropped. He was pretty sure that Rukawa was just making fun of him…pretty sure.

x

Rukawa looked around himself. 'This is pretty small.'

'I live by myself. Don't need much.'

He frowned. 'Where are your parents?'

'My old man died and my mother moved to her parent's house in the country. I've always been very self-sufficient and I didn't want to move so…she sends me a monthly allowance for my expenses.'

'Since when?'

'Beginning of high-school. Shortly after I entered the basketball team.'

«He's been living alone for three years?! He managed to last that long?» He looked around himself. For a guy living alone his house was clean and neat. He only had one room that had his futon, a wardrobe, a couch, the TV and a little desk. The kitchenette was small and opened directly to the room. He saw a door which should lead to the bathroom. 'Do your friends come here?'

'Of course.' He went to the wardrobe and took out a clean shirt and pants. 'Here.'

He looked at them. '…' He took them off his hands and as soon as he let go of the pants, they fell to his ankles.

'Arg!' He immediately turned around, giving him his back. 'Give a little warning first!' He shook his head. 'This many shocks to my eyes and I might really go blind.'

'We're both men.'

'You don't fit that category anymore. I have no problem being naked in front of a guy, but you like guys. No way am I ever going to have a shower with you again.'

'…' «Damn! That's a real pity.»

'Shit! All these years, the showers that the team took after practice…it was like a buffet for you! Hentai!'

He almost laughed. 'Buffet huh? Our team doesn't have any cute guys ahou.'

He frowned. 'Really? Girls should like us a lot. We all have muscles and are tall. They go for that.'

'I'm the only handsome guy on the team.' He shook his head. 'Although after all this, they might go for you more. Thinking that pretty boys are homos and things like that.'

He scowled. 'You're a pretty boy?' He turned around. Rukawa had dressed his jogging pants but was bare-chested. He felt a moment of relief. He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at him. 'I don't see that.'

Rukawa blinked at that. «Damn. Straight doesn't even begin to describe it.» 'You're blind.'

'Hey!'

'The number of girls following me should give you a hint ahou.'

'Well…' He shook his head. 'Don't care about that. Just finish dressing.'

'…'

Sakuragi smirked when he saw Rukawa dressed with his clothes.

'What?'

He grinned. 'I would never have thought that you'd be so much smaller than me.'

'I'm only 10 centimeters shorter than you.'

'And if I had to guess 20 kilos lighter.' He laughed. 'You actually look small in my clothes.'

'That's because you're fat.'

'Hahaha.' He lifted his shirt showing his six-pack and muscled chest. 'You wish. It's all muscle mass.'

'Oh shut up.' He adjusted the jacket. He was trying to control his body. He had Hanamichi's clothes on. He couldn't believe it. And the other boy was right. He actually felt petite in these clothes. And warm. So very warm. And that chest…

'Rukawa?'

'…' «Don't blush. No way am I going to blush.» 'Well…I'm leaving now.'

'Okay. See you tomorrow.'

'…'

X

'We should do something.'

Youhei looked at Hanamichi and then at where he was looking. Rukawa was looking at his bike. Both his tires had been slashed.

'Do what? We don't even know who did that.'

'I'm not talking about the bullying. I think Rukawa can deal with that by himself. I'm referring to the movie.'

He frowned. 'What do you want to do?'

'Make everyone that received it, delete it.'

'Why do you want to do that?'

'So it doesn't go into the internet.'

'What about the person that sent it?'

'I thought about it last night. If they wanted it on the Internet, they'd have done it already and just send us the link instead of the entire movie.'

'Hum…you may be right.'

They watched Rukawa push his bike forward. 'Things will only get worse if we don't stop the movie from spreading.'

Noma nodded. 'Yeah.'

Takamiya grinned. 'Besides…making people erase that movie…there are bound to be fights and threats.'

'Hahaha true. Let's do it. Tomorrow morning we'll go through the whole school.'

x

By lunch the next day, Rukawa noticed something weird. Everybody was looking at him in fear. In the previous days they were bullying him, now they were afraid of him. He saw Sakuragi and his goon squad walking and laughing and people actually paled and ran away. «What the hell? They're well liked now. What's with this reaction?» He hesitated but then decided to go to them. Now that he thought about it, it was the first time he had taken the initiative of talking to them. Weird. And by the way they were watching him approach, they also thought the same. '…'

The red head frowned at him. 'What?'

'What's going on?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Everybody is running away from you guys and avoiding me like the plague. They've even stopped laughing at me.'

Youhei grinned as did the rest of the squad when Hanamichi blushed. 'Well…we'll be going.'

'What?'

He slapped Sakuragi on the back and the four of them ran away laughing.

'You traitors!'

'What the hell did you do d'ahou?'

'Hum…maybe threatened a few people.'

'What?!'

'Well, the guys and I went around the students in our school. No one has the movie now.'

He blinked. 'You what?'

The taller boy shrugged. 'Seemed unfair, that's all.' He frowned. 'Besides, after what happened on Monday and yesterday's bullying, it only seemed fair that they should also get a little payback.' He shook his head. 'And I don't want that movie to go to the Internet and reach America.'

His heart had been beating hard, thinking that Hanamichi was trying to protect him. But the last sentence… 'So, you were basically looking out for yourself.'

'Hey…I killed two birds with one stone.'

'What about the person that sent the movie?'

He frowned. 'Takamiya tried to find out that telephone number but…it was a prepaid one. There's no way to trace it.'

'I see. So all this was for nothing.'

'I doubt it. I don't think the guy that sent this wanted it on the Internet, otherwise he would have done it himself.'

'…' He cocked his head to the side. 'You think it's a guy?'

'Don't you?'

He shrugged. 'Could have been one of my fans. The girls might have been mad that I had a male partner.'

'Naw…they'd have screamed at you if they had caught the two of you together. And they wouldn't have spared Sendoh. No.' He frowned. 'I think it's someone that Sendoh knows…someone that wanted to break you two apart.'

'We're not dating. We're just having sex.'

'For some people, it's the same thing. At least for me.'

'…' He resisted the urge to fidget. 'I'll return your clothes tomorrow.'

'No problem.' He lifted his hand to say goodbye and was about to turn to leave the school when Rukawa grabbed the sleeve of his jacked. He frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'Hum…do you want to shoot some baskets in the park?'

He blinked. «That's unusual. He wants to shot baskets with me?!» 'Hum…well…I guess…'

He nodded. 'Okay. Let me get my bike. Did you bring yours?'

'Naw. I always walk to school...unless I'm in a hurry.'

'Oh…hum…I can give you a ride.'

He grinned. 'No need. I can run alongside you.'

'You think you can keep up with me on a bike?'

'Hell yeah!'

'…' «I like to see that.»

x

Rukawa managed to arrive at the park only 3 seconds before the red head. «No way. This is crazy. I was going full speed and he still manages to keep up with me?!»

'Damn!' Hanamichi tried to gulp enough air into his burning lungs. 'I must be out of shape.'

He blinked. «Out of shape?! Is he crazy?» '…' He climbed down the bike and parked it inside the basketball field. 'I guess we're both warmed up.'

'Yeah.' He grinned. 'Wanna do a one-on-one?'

«Oh yeah!»

Sakuragi blinked when Rukawa blushed lightly. 'What?'

'Nothing. Let's play.'

'Ok.'

Rukawa watched him stretch and then begin dribbling. He shook his head and entered the game.

It was fun. Practicing with the red head always was. Fun and challenging. He wished he were able to do this for the rest of his life. «May this day never end.»

x

Sakuragi took off his shirt and wrung the sweat from it. 'That felt good.'

'We're tied.'

He shrugged. 'None of us was really serious anyway.'

'Hey guys.'

Both of them turned to see Sendoh there.

Rukawa wiped the sweat from his face with a towel. '…'

He smiled lightly. 'I need to speak to you.'

'You know what happened don't you?'

'Youhei called me and told me what happened.'

'Youhei?' He looked at Sakuragi and frowned. 'You told him to do that didn't you?'

He grinned. 'Just thought that the two of you should solve things. After all you are in this together.'

'Playing matchmaker Sakuragi?'

'Hahahaha'

'D'ahou. I already told you…'

'Yeah yeah…well I'm going. I'm gonna meet the guys.'

He dressed a clean t-shirt and waved at them, taking off running.

Sendoh watched him and shook his head. 'It's breaking your heart isn't it?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Of course not. Want to grab a drink? We really need to talk.'

'…'

X

'Why not go into that café Rukawa?'

'If people see you with me, they might suspect you…'

'You were practicing alone with Sakuragi.'

'The man on the movie has black hair and Sakuragi appeared on the movie gapping at us. They won't think that of him.'

'They might think that you're trying to "convert" him.'

He snorted. 'I wish it was that easy.' He sighed. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'What happened to you…I should be taking responsibility as well.'

He shook his us. 'Don't be stupid. There's no need for both of us to be hurt by this. Your career can't afford this bad publicity right now.'

'But it's wrong. I need to do something to help. I don't know what but…'

'Find out who did this.' He smiled ever so slightly. 'Sakuragi and his friends dealt with the people from our school.'

'Dealt? What do you mean?'

He shrugged. 'I can only guess but he guaranteed me that no one in our school has that movie anymore. And by the way people were reacting today…he must have been really scary.'

'I see.' He smiled and touched his face lightly. 'You're actually happy about that.'

'…'

'You like the fact that he cared enough to do something like that for you.'

He lowered his head. 'It's because he doesn't want these rumors to reach America. It might hurt him by association.'

He laughed lowly. 'Yeah right. It's Sakuragi we're talking about. He's completely impulsive. No way was he thinking about that. He'd probably punch the guy that said he was a homo just because he's your friend.'

'…' «I could hope.» He sighed. 'Totally unrealistic.'

'Rukawa…I like you.'

He blinked and lifted his head.

'Yeah. I do. But…it's not love. What you feel for Sakuragi…you should tell him.'

'Are you crazy?! No way!'

'He's bound to find out.'

'Like hell.'

'Sakuragi sent me the movie. It can't be associated with me and they erased the sound when we were talking about him. Why would someone do that?'

'How should I know?'

'Sakuragi and friends erased the movie from their cells as well. I did too. You should also do it.'

He blinked. 'Why?'

'Even cells can be hacked. This way, we'll know for sure that only the person that tapped it as the movie. No one in my school received it.'

Rukawa went to his backpack, took out the cell phone and erased the movie. 'It's too late anyway.'

'Not if we find out who did it.'

'Can you?'

'Youhei is going to give me a hand in that.' He frowned. 'That guy is really sneaky. I don't get how he's not the leader.'

'Hanamichi is stronger.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Hanamichi huh?' He smiled when he saw a light blush covered Rukawa's cheeks. 'First time I've seen you blush.'

'Shut up.'

'I guess he's just loyal. He seems to really like Sakuragi.'

Rukawa blinked when he noticed the slight frown on his face. 'You want Youhei?!'

'What? Of course not.'

'Shit. You do.' He shook his head. 'You're gonna get yourself killed if Sakuragi finds out about this.'

'There's nothing to find out. Anyway, we decided to try and find out who did this. Maybe we can get something from the movie.'

'No one has it now.'

He nodded. 'Youhei is the only one with it. He seems really good with computers. I suggested that we get Hikoichi to help but he said that the least people know this the better.' He shrugged. 'I agreed. Even though Hikoichi wouldn't say anything, he might get the shock of his life…and I don't want more people to see my butt.'

'They don't know it's your butt whereas me…'

'I'm sorry.'

He shrugged. 'Not your fault.'

'We'll begin looking at it tomorrow.'

'…'

He smiled and leaned down giving him a short kiss. 'Good-bye Rukawa.'

'Yeah.' He understood the double meaning.

x

'You do know I'm leaving Japan in less than two months right?'

'Yeah but…'

'And you still want to date?'

Rukawa stopped and looked around the building. It seemed that a girl was confessing to Sakuragi. «Unbelievable.»

'Sure.'

He frowned. 'Why? We've never spoken before.'

She approached him and placed her hands on his chest, caressing him upwards towards his neck. 'You look good. I like your body.'

Rukawa felt like rolling his eyes. «He has always looked good.»

'I've always looked like this. And you're also a third year like me. You only noticed me now?'

She frowned. 'So what? Are you making up excuses to reject me? Maybe they're right. Everybody's saying that you're screwing Rukawa now.'

'What?!'

She smirked. 'That's right. Dating me would be a way to stop that rumor.'

He sneered. 'I think I'd prefer fucking Rukawa…or any man actually, than having sex with you.'

'You ugly red-headed monkey!' She lifted a hand and slapped him hard.

The redhead's face didn't even move. He took a step towards her and she immediately back off. He grabbed her by the neck and bending his head, kissed her. His other arm went around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, while he shoved a leg between hers rubbing her intimately.

'What? Wait! Haaaa…'

His mouth attacked her neck and his hand entered her panties to find her wet. 'You're wet for me.'

'I…I…aaa…'

He kissed her again while he stabbed his fingers inside. In less than a minute, she was orgasming, drenching his hand. He lifted his hand, showing it to her.

She gulped. The hand on her neck and the leg between hers, were the only things keeping her upright.

Smirking, Sakuragi wiped his hand on her blouse, dragging it over her breasts, making her moan. 'How's that for dating?' He let her go and she fell to the ground.

'You can't leave like this.'

'Watch me.'

'I'll spread that rumor.'

He shrugged. 'Who cares? Besides…you think anyone would believe you?'

'They might.' She got up with difficulty. 'Nobody suspected that of Rukawa.'

'True. But I've had several girlfriends. And they know the truth.'

'But all it takes is a little lie. So…what do you say?'

'You didn't even manage to give me a hard-on.' He smirked. 'You're just an ugly little thing.'

He turned his back on her and walked away.

'Bastard!' She turned and caught Rukawa spying from behind a building. 'You!' She frowned. 'You saw…' She blinked when she noticed the slight smirk. 'You want him?'

'What?'

She sneered. 'You're not just satisfied with being a homo. You want to turn straight guys too?' She turned and left. «And this will be a perfect revenge.»

x

'Rukawa confessed to you?'

'What?!'

Youhei was panting as he sat down beside him. 'There's this rumor going around that Rukawa confessed to you and you rejected him. Apparently he even went down on his knees in front of you and offered to…hum…perform certain services.'

'WHAT?!' He got up and looked around himself. Everybody was looking at him. 'Rukawa didn't confess to me!' They just grinned at him. 'I swear!'

Rukawa entered the room and sighing sat down on the other side next to him. 'They're not going to believe you. That damn girl that you rejected must have spread this.'

He blinked. 'How do you know about that?'

'…'

'You spied on us? Shit!' He swiped a hand through his hair and sighed sitting down again. 'That's an invasion of privacy.'

He shrugged. 'I didn't plan to. And it wasn't like I could interrupt…not with the things you were doing.'

Youhei and several others that were listening leaned forward. 'What was he doing?'

'He gave her an orgasm. Took him a minute to do it.'

'WHAT?!'

Now the entire class was surrounding them. Youhei crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'I thought you said that you didn't have sex on the school grounds.'

'I didn't!'

'Then how did she orgasm?'

'I just kissed her and…hum…' He blushed bright red avoiding his female classmate's eyes. 'And I touched her…below.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah!'

'Wow…she's easy to please.'

'Anyway…' He looked at his classmates. 'Rukawa didn't confess and he didn't go to his knees in front of me.'

Youhei lifted his hands. 'Hey! I believe you.'

Sakuragi smirked at the rest of his class. 'See?'

'If he was going to do anything, I think he would have attacked you by kissing you or something worse.'

'WHAT?!' His face turned as bright as his hair.

Rukawa just blinked at him. 'Youhei's right you know. I would have attacked you instead of confessing.'

'Argh I don't wanna hear about it.' He ran away from the class.

He had taken two steps outside the classroom when it exploded in laughter.

x

'Are you still mad at me?'

He turned his head to the side. 'Huh!'

'D'ahou.'

'Why am I a d'ahou?'

'Because I turned that rumor into a joke and now no one believes it.'

'Yeah but you made me the joke.' He growled. 'And I can't believe you saw me…hum…'

He lifted his eyebrows. 'Is that what you're really mad about? That I saw you touch that girl?'

'Nobody was supposed to see that!'

'Then you shouldn't have done it in school. I thought I wouldn't get caught and look what happened.'

'Well…yeah but…'

'Besides, compared to me, what you did wasn't so embarrassing as to warrant such a reation.'

He slouched on his chair and pouted. 'Haruko and another ex-girlfriend asked me about it. And for me that's extremely embarrassing.' He sighed. 'I know you were just trying to stop the rumor but…'

'…' He mirrored his posture. 'I didn't think about what people would say when I told them what you did. It's my fault.'

He blinked. It was as if Rukawa was saying sorry. First time he'd ever heard that. He chewed his lip. 'Never mind. It should calm down soon. I just wish girls would stop chasing me.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Thanks to you saying that I gave a girl an orgasm in less than a minute and without having sex, I now have dozens of girls after me wanting the same.'

«Bitches!» He actually felt like growling. 'And…did you?'

'No! I only did that to the other one as payback.' He huffed. 'Now that I think about it, she actually asked me on a date without even telling me her name. And the other girl I told you about, the one that confessed to me before, is now avoiding me.'

«Good!» He blinked. «Damn! Almost said that aloud.» 'I see. Well, you weren't sure if you were going to accept anyway.'

'Well yeah but now I don't even have a choice to refuse.'

Rukawa decided to change the subject of the conversation. 'Anyway, I spoke to Sendoh and he and Youhei are looking into the movie and the call to see if they can find out who did it.'

'Oh yeah, Youhei told me.' He frowned. 'He blushed a bit when he told me that.'

«Maybe because Sendoh is after his ass.» '…'

'What? You know something.'

'Have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Rrrukawa…'

'The teacher's here.'

x

'You want to shoot baskets at this hour?!'

Sakuragi grumbled. 'Spent the entire day running away from girls because of you. This is your way of making up to me. Besides, it's Friday already. We don't have school tomorrow so we can go to bed late.'

Rukawa shook his head. 'Yeah but it's already 23:30! What's wrong with you?'

'Oh stop complaining.' He grinned. 'Here's the park. The shooting field is just around those trees.'

'I know where it is. I come here a lot, you know.'

He stopped. 'Huh? What's Youhei and Sendoh doing here?'

Just then, Sendoh grabbed the shorter boy, pulling him against his body and kissed him.

Rukawa was just in time to slap a hand over the red head's mouth to stop him from screaming and then he pulled him into a secluded space between the trees. By then Youhei had wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and was returning the kiss.

'Let go of me! I've got to stop him.'

The shorter boy just pushed him down, sitting on the ground next to him. 'Be quiet ahou. You saw your friend returning the kiss.'

'But…but…'

'And right now I want to do the same to you.'

He gapped at him. 'No way.'

Rukawa just pulled Sakuragi's shorts down a bit, so he could free his length. «Oh yeah.»

The red head gave a muffled shout when Rukawa took him in his mouth. «Shit! I'm feeling it.» The other boy was too good and he was rapidly getting hard. Only one of his girlfriends had been willing to do this to him and it had been a long time. He moaned lowly.

Rukawa lifted his eyes, looking at the taller boy beneath his bangs without stopping his ministrations. Gorgeous. Sakuragi in pleasure was just too gorgeous. His head was thrown back, his mouth slightly opened, panting. He lifted an arm, throwing it over his eyes to hide his face. He stopped for a second to spit several times into his fingers. 'Ru…rukawa…wait…what are you…' He gulped when he noticed that the dark haired boy was preparing himself. 'Wait. What are you doing?'

He climbed up his lap and grabbed the red's length. 'Probably doing the same that Sendoh and Youhei are doing.'

'What?!' And he almost screamed when Rukawa impaled himself on him. 'Shit! I…' He moaned and grabbed hold of his hips.

'Let me go ahou. I need…to move.'

He shook his head. 'Wait…no…oh God…so tight…' But he couldn't stop himself. He took charge.

'So big and so…hot!' Rukawa threw his head back trying to scream but his voice failed him. It was good. It was glorious. Hanamichi filled him so completely that he could feel it all the way up to his heart. And for the first time in his life he came quickly and nearly cried when the red head emptied himself inside him.

x

Sakuragi was gasping against Rukawa's neck when he finally recovered his senses. He lifted his head to see Rukawa half fainted, supported only by his arms. Even though he was in such a situation, he felt like laughing. 'What now?'

He blinked trying to focus on the other boy's face. '…'

'Nothing to say?'

He was going to ruin this. He just knew it. 'I…I wanted you and…'

'And you just took me?' He frowned. 'That's it?'

He lowered his head. 'I…' «I love you.» He bit his lip to stop tears. 'You also liked it.'

'And that justifies it? Shit!' He shook his head. 'I just fucked a guy. And I thought I was straight.'

'Is that what worries you?'

He shook his head. He couldn't concentrate. Being inside Rukawa… The other boy leaned into him, to kiss his neck and squeezed his ass.

'You feel so good Hanamichi.'

He closed his eyes. So did he. He felt too good. However, he couldn't do this. Not the way Rukawa wanted it. So he grabbed his waist and with a strength that was so characteristic of him, lifted them both up until they were standing. 'Look Rukawa…' He frowned. Blood. He had little spots of blood mixed with seed on his thighs. 'Shit! I've hurt you.'

'Hardly.' He took off his shirt to clean himself and pull up his shorts while the red head did the same. 'I'm used to it.'

He felt like growling. 'That's…hell never mind.' He pulled his pants up, grimacing at the mess and tried to look around the bushes, searching for Youhei. He frowned. The two boys were still kissing. Just then, Youhei stopped and smiled at the other boy. Sendoh just caressed his hair. There was tenderness there. If that was the case then it was ok by him. He just wanted Youhei happy. He couldn't help but compare them with what he had done with Rukawa. The dark haired boy had just used him to scratch a hitch. It made him feel…not dirty but…close. He turned towards Rukawa who was just looking at him. 'I guess I'll see you Monday.'

'…'

He shook his head when the other boy didn't say anything. Then he turned and left.

X

Rukawa was nervously looking at Sakuragi's table. Youhei was already there, talking with another classmate. He seemed happy. Just then, the red head entered the class and sat next to him.

'…' He didn't know what to say. He needed to say something but he didn't know what. 'Hum…Han-Sakuragi?'

He looked at him and shook his head. Then he turned to look ahead again.

It was as if the taller boy had grabbed his heart and squeezed so hard until it was as small and wrinkled as a raisin. He didn't just want to ignore what had happened last Friday. Sakuragi seemed determined to ignore him. 'You can't run away. We have to talk.'

'You just scratched an itch.'

'It wasn't just that.'

He clenched his fists on top of his desk. 'You were bleeding. I'd never done it in a way that left my partners…hurt. I hate it.' He glared at him. 'I hate you.'

«That's what he's mad about?» 'I said it's no big deal. It didn't hurt-' The classroom gasped when Sakuragi suddenly grabbed Rukawa by the neck and began squeezing hard. The smaller boy grabbed hold of his hand to try and breathe. 'What are…gasp…you doing?'

'Don't speak to me again. Not before you understand what you've done wrong.'

He let him go, sat back and faced forward. He ignored all his classmates murmurs and Rukawa coughing next to him, trying to get air back into his lungs.

x

'What the hell happened Hanamichi?'

He looked at Youhei. 'Rukawa and I saw you last Friday with Sendoh.'

'What?' He could feel a blush spreading through his cheeks.

'Yeah. You two were kissing. Didn't see much more than that. I was about to stop you guys when Rukawa just threw me to the ground and climbed upon my lap.' He sighed. 'Well…it happened.' He growled. 'And when we were finished he was bleeding.'

He blinked. 'Bleeding?'

'I saw him touching himself and thought that he was preparing for…you know.' He passed his hands through his hair, messing it up. 'I don't know what he was doing but it wasn't preparation. And we didn't even kiss.' He shook his head and growled, glaring at Youhei. 'He said he was used to it. I just feel so mad! It's like…'

'He used you.'

He blinked. 'I…guess you're right.'

'Sendoh…he told me about the two of them. He wasn't Rukawa's first and apparently…he likes it that way. Minimum preparation, no emotion.' He sighed. 'He liked him you know? But his way of having sex…that he didn't like. He wanted to change it, be tender, but Rukawa didn't…and he was afraid that if he stopped, Rukawa would find someone that would really hurt him.'

'Are you serious?'

'It's not like he likes pain. He just likes it…rough.'

'He was bleeding!'

He shrugged. 'I don't know what he's thinking.'

'Hell!' He sighed. 'I can't stand to look at him now.'

'I think he's just…alone.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'You never see him with anyone. He's always practicing basketball and that's it.'

'He's an idiot.'

'I just think that people like that…they need an outlet. Some way to feel close to another person. Even if it hurts.'

'You said he rejected Sendoh's…hum…kindness.'

'I'm not saying that I understand him completely!'

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'Never mind. Forget that fox. What about you?'

'What?'

'Are you really dating Sendoh?'

He blushed. 'Hum…'

'Shit! You like guys? How come I didn't know about it?! I'm supposed to be your best friend!'

'I don't like guys! Sendoh's just…special. Besides you're straight and you had sex with Rukawa! I've only kissed.'

'It's different. I was practically raped!'

He snorted. 'Yeah right. With your strength? Find another excuse!'

'Arg! I don't wanna think about it!' He began pacing. 'So you really like him huh?'

'Ah…' He blushed again. 'I think so…still…having sex with a guy…I don't know if I can do it.'

'Oh…'

'How did it feel?'

He frowned. 'I guess I liked it. But being top is completely different from being an uke. Rukawa seemed to like it a lot but…would you like it?'

He frowned. 'Why are you asking me that? Why should I be the bottom?'

At that the red head grinned. 'It's Sendoh we're talking about. Can you really see yourself topping him? Or anyone else for that matter?'

Youhei frowned harder. 'Hell…I didn't even think of that.' He chewed his lips. 'That…I don't know if I can…'

'Yeah.'

'I think it would be just too…'

'Weird.'

'Bizarre.'

'Nuts.'

'Strange.'

'Whacky.'

'Outlandish.'

'Crazy.'

They grinned at each other.

'You're really thinking about it aren't you?'

'Shut up. It's embarrassing.'

Sakuragi hooked an arm over his shoulders pulling him against his body. 'You can handle it. We've always been able to handle everything people throw at us, haven't we?'

'I don't see you handle this kind of thing…' He grumbled.

'Hahaha that's because I'm a tensai.'

'Oh shut up. I'm supposed to meet Sendoh tonight. Now I won't be able to look him in the eyes.'

'You're meeting him today?'

'Yeah…' He hesitated. 'We've been asking people around school and apparently they saw Kiyota on our school grounds.'

He frowned. 'Who's that?'

'That guy from Kainan.'

'The wild monkey?! What the hell does he want?'

He shook his head. 'No idea. That's what we're going to try and find out.'

'Hum…' He blinked and looked ahead. 'Is that Hikoichi? Wonder what he's doing here.'

'Well…I'm gonna go.'

'Have a nice date with Sendoh.'

'Shut up!'

'Hahaha' He ran to the Ryonan team member. 'Hey! What are you doing here?'

'I just came to see you.'

'What? You want to get some last notes on the tensai?'

'So you're really going to America?'

'Yup.' He raised a fist to the sky. 'I'm gonna bring them to their knees.'

'If anyone can it's you.'

'Hahaha that's right.'

'Hum…I've seen Sendoh the other day and…he was weird.'

He blinked. 'Sendoh?'

'Yeah he was…distracted I guess.'

«I bet he was. Someone had just filmed his naked butt and was showing it to everyone.» 'Really?'

'Do you know anything? You guys meet sometimes to shoot baskets.'

'Haven't done that in a while. You should ask Rukawa.'

He stiffened. 'Rukawa?'

'They often practice together.'

'They still do that?'

He frowned. 'I guess. Why?'

'Hum…no reason. Do you…I mean…do you wanna have dinner?'

'What?'

He looked him in the eyes, a blush spreading through his face. 'I'd like to speak with you some more. It's been a while since we last spoke…and since you're leaving soon…'

'Oh…right.' He blinked when Hikoichi took a step towards him, his face blushed and his lips parted. 'Weeeell! I can't today! Hahahaha…hum…sorry. I really have to go!'

Before the other boy could answer, he ran away. «I'm just overthinking it. Hikoichi wasn't hitting on me. Just because I did it with Rukawa, that doesn't mean that I'm a guy magnet now.» He lifted his eyes to the sky. «Please god! Don't make me a guy magnet!»

X

'There's something weird going on.'

Youhei blinked at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'I've got guys giving me the eye.'

He blinked. 'You've got what?!'

Sakuragi began pacing. 'They're after me. First it was Hikoichi, than that wild monkey guy, Maki, Fukuse, the list just goes on and on!'

'What are you talking about?'

He blushed when he noticed Rukawa frowning at him. 'Hum…' He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a corner of the classroom. 'In these last two days, all these guys have hit on me.' He growled. 'Kiyota actually tried to kiss me!'

They heard something brake. They turned to see Rukawa with a piece of the chair he was gripping, broken, in his hand. The dark haired boy was looking at it with a bewildered expression.

They sweatdropped.

Sakuragi leaned and whispered to Youhei. 'You think he heard?'

'Yup.'

'But why break the damn chair?'

'If you ask me, he's jealous.'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'I could be guessing. But what's this about guys after you?'

'It's true.'

'Did Kiyota really try to kiss you?'

'Yeah! Yuk!' He grumbled. 'And Maki grabbed my butt.'

'What?!'

'Everybody has gone crazy over this tensai!'

'I don't think that being a tensai has anything to do with it.'

Little tears began falling from his eyes. 'I want to leave Japan and go to America right now. Guys here are perverts.'

'There there Hanamichi, everything is going to be alright.' «I think now is not the time to tell him that Sendoh also used to have the hots for him. And that Rukawa is in l-»

'But things are really crazy!'

'Yeah well…'

'What about the damn movie? Did you find out anything?'

'Sendoh thinks it's Kiyota.'

'Why?'

'Because he comes here many times to watch Rukawa. He might have made the movie to break up Sendoh and him.'

'That doesn't stick. I tell you, that guy is after me.'

'Hum…he might have been trying to protect you. After all your name was erased from the movie so…'

'What are you talking about?'

He blushed. 'Hum…never mind. If not him then who?'

'How should I know?!' He grumbled. 'I'm a tensai, not a detective.'

'Well, teacher's here. Let's speak after class.'

x

Rukawa stopped. Right then, behind a building that led to the gym Hanamichi was talking to a girl. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes when he leaned down and kissed her. «Why? Why do I have to feel like this?» He watched him smile at the girl while lightly caressing her hair. Too tender. Why was he being so tender with that girl?

'Then see you tonight Hana!'

He grinned. 'It's a date!'

She blushed. 'Baka!'

'Hahaha!'

'Another girl confessing, Sakuragi?'

His smile died a quick death. 'Rukawa.'

«Still mad, I see.» 'I thought you said that you wouldn't date anyone since you're going to America.'

'Not your problem.' He turned to leave.

'How much longer will you avoid me?'

'I'm not avoiding you.'

'Yeah right.' He sighed. 'I know I…forced you but you also liked it so…'

'Rukawa…why didn't you take the time to properly prepare yourself?'

'What?'

'You bled. You must have been in pain. Why did you go on with it to the end? It must have hurt like hell.'

'I wanted it ok?' He growled.

'What?' He took a step back, his back to the building. 'Do you even know what you're saying?'

'I've always wanted it with you.'

He blushed. 'I never thought about that with you.'

He snorted. 'I know.' «He's never going to want me, is he? I can continue to love him but he's never going to return my feelings.» He closed his eyes, trying to breathe past the squeezing of his heart. When he opened them again, Hanamichi was frowning at him. «To hell with this.» He pushed the red head hard against the building, making him grunt, and standing on tiptoes, he leaned into him and kissed him. The taller boy immediately grabbed his arms to stop him, but Rukawa pressed up harder, forcing his mouth open and invading him with his tongue. His eyes in slits, he watched him slowly close his eyes and participate in the kiss. He was finally kissing Sakuragi Hanamichi. He stopped the kiss when both their bodies began reacting.

'Rukawa…'

He smiled and left him.

Sakuragi blinked at that beautiful smile and lifted a hand to his lips. They were wet and swollen from the kiss. And his hand…confused he looked at it trembling. Actually even his knees were trembling. «Not possible. A kiss affected me this much?!»

x

Sakuragi kept looking at him with this dumbfounded expression on his face for the rest of the day. The kiss must have really disturbed him. He sighed. He didn't feel like going to practice today. He couldn't remember the last time it had happened to him. He turned a corner of a building and saw Sakuragi who must also be going to the gym.

'Rukawa.'

They were walking side by side and some of the students were looking at them and whispering. 'You know…I think it's best if you aren't seen alone with me.'

'What are you talking about?'

He pointed with his chin to some students looking at them. 'People will think that we're going out.'

The red head blinked. 'What? Just because we're walking together? That's nuts!'

He shrugged. 'Suit yourself.'

He bit his lips, hesitating. In the end he couldn't hold out. He was too decisive and aggressive to waver for long. 'Why did you kiss me?'

'Why are you asking that out of the blue?'

'It's been killing me. I've been trying to find a reason for it but I just can't.'

They were behind a building that not many students went. A shortcut to the gym, so not many people would have reason enough to go there. 'No reason. Just felt like it.'

'That's it? You go around kissing and having sex with people just because you feel like it?'

He shrugged. 'And why not?'

'Crazy.' He blinked when he noticed the slight trembling of Rukawa's hands. «Not so indifferent huh? Actually…» 'Then you could kiss anyone right now?'

'If I wanted it.'

'Why do you want me?'

'…'

He turned him around and pushed him against the wall. 'You really have the knack to make me mad.'

'Look Hanamichi…'

'And since when are we on a first name basis?' He blinked when a slight blush covered the shorter boy's cheeks. 'You… what you're doing…it's crazy. You've never been like this to me. You've never tried to talk to me before and most certainly never touched me. But now…it's like you can't help yourself-' He stopped. «Not possible.» Rukawa had broken their eye contact and lowered his head. «What's wrong with him?!» He looked at his mouth. «And what's wrong with me? Why do I want to kiss him right now?!» To stop himself from committing the biggest stupidity of his life he leaned down and bit him on the bend of his neck. To his surprise the other boy moaned loudly in pleasure. It took him a second to realize that Rukawa was hard. 'You…you're-'

He gasped when Rukawa unzipped his pants and pulled his length out. And all it took was a little squeeze to become as hard as the other boy. 'Wait…what…ahh…no…'

'So hard…and so big.' He leaned into the red head, continuing to pump him while softly kissing his neck. 'I want you in me again Hanamichi.'

He gasped. Rukawa's mouth on his neck was sending shivers throughout his body. He frowned. He was being so tender with him, kissing him, while on the video with Sendoh he hadn't wanted any of it. Just the fuck.

Rukawa pulled open his own pants and began pumping himself in time to what he was doing to the red head. 'In me. I'm so empty…'

He blushed. «Hot damn!» He looked down and biting his lip, he stopped Rukawa, pulling his hands away.

'Wait…Hana…michi…I need…' He gasped when the red head fist fisted both their lengths together in a fist. 'Oh god.' He clutched his shoulders, leaning into the stronger boy. 'Harder…'

'Shit!'

'What?' He looked down to where he was looking.

'I can't believe I'm touching a guy's thing besides my own. Hell!'

'I like it.'

He snorted. 'You would.' He bit his lip and squeezed a little, doing what he liked to do to himself.

'Ahhh…Hana…'

'Great…now it's not only first name. It's a nickname.' He moaned. He looked at Rukawa's face. The other boy was looking at his mouth, quite obviously thinking of kissing him but hesitating. He didn't have such a problem. He leaned down and did what his body was asking of him. And once again, it was glorious. «Is it always going to feel this way?»

x

'Hgh…' Sakuragi grimaced at his hands. He had managed to catch most of their come on his hands but now he couldn't do anything with them. Not even pull his pants up. 'Can you zip my pants?' He showed him his hands. 'I can't right now.'

Rukawa blinked at his embarrassed face and a small smiled touched his lips. He pulled his pants up, hands caressing his thighs and buttocks.

'You…you hentai! Stop touching me!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Hard again?'

'Shut up. Just zip me up.' He growled. 'This is embarrassing enough.'

'True.' He zipped him and looked up. 'Now what?'

They began walking towards the water taps where they usually drank and cleaned a bit. 'I need to wash my hands.' Rukawa grabbed one of his hands. 'What are you doing? They're dirty!' He gapped at the dark haired boy when he licked off a trail of come from his hand. 'What the hell?!'

'I wanted to taste you.'

'You don't even know if that's me or you!'

He shrugged. 'It's both. Even so it's better than nothing.'

He narrowed his eyes at him. 'Why?'

'What?'

'Why do you want me so much?'

'…'

He frowned. Rukawa's reactions were just so… He noticed him looking at him beneath his bangs. His eyes…such yearning in them. And desire and passion and…he blinked. «Not possible.»

'We can wash here.'

Sakuragi couldn't say anything. He just put his hands under the water, trying to clean them.

'What were you doing?'

They turned to look at an angry shorter boy. 'Hikoichi?' Hanamichi turned off the tap, trying to hide his blush. 'Hum…you saw us?'

He growled. 'Isn't it enough that you seduced Sendoh-san? Now you're after Sakuragi-kun as well?'

'Hey! Wait a minute.'

Rukawa fixed is cold stare on him. 'How do you know about Sendoh?'

He sneered at him. 'I saw the movie, you whore.'

The red head growled. 'Don't call him that.'

'Then what should I call him, bitch?'

He grabbed him by his jacket and with one hand lifted him up, pushing him hard against the wall of the building. 'Stop it now. You're a friend; I don't want to hurt you.'

Tears gathered in his eyes. 'Why were you with him? I tried to make you see what he was.'

He blinked. 'What…what are you saying?!'

He began crying. 'I love you. I've been in love for some years now. But you only notice Rukawa.' He grabbed his arms when Hanamichi put him down. 'It's always Rukawa this and Rukawa that and…you never look at me! You only see me as a friend. You never notice me but you're always noticing Rukawa!'

'He's my rival.'

'And why do you think I tried so hard at basketball?! I wanted you to respect me but…' Hanamichi let him go and took a step back in shock. He smaller boy fell to his knees. 'I'm never good enough.'

'Hikoichi I…'

He screamed. 'I just wanted you to despise him and start looking at me!'

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa and then kneeled in front of Hikoichi. 'You were the one that threw me into his arms.'

'What?!'

'You made the movie right? If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have begun speaking so much to Rukawa. And we wouldn't have…' He blushed. 'He was just a teammate. Barely even a friend. We would never have been more if you hadn't done that.'

His eyes widened. 'No…you were leaving with him!'

'Professional choice, nothing more. We are both going to play on the same team.'

'But…but…'

Rukawa took a step towards them. 'The movie and the copies. Where are they?'

He gritted his teeth. 'I'm going to put it on Youtube. I'll ruin you! I'll even post the part where you say you want Sakuragi-kun!'

'What?!' He looked at the dark haired. 'You said that?'

'…'

Hanamichi frowned and looked back at the Ryonan member. 'Where is the movie and whatever copies you've made?'

'I'm not telling!'

'Rukawa?'

'What?'

'Can you tell the old man that I'm skipping practice? I have things to do.'

He blinked when the red head got up and threw the smaller boy over his shoulder. 'What are you doing ahou? What are you going to do to him?'

'Go to my home tonight. We need to talk.' He left the school with Hikoichi over his shoulder kicking and screaming the whole time, while the entire school just gapped at them.

x

'Took you a long time, didn't you?'

'…'

'It's already past ten. Another hour and I'd be in bed.'

'Now that, would have been a great timing.' He blushed lightly when the taller boy blinked at him. 'Hum…so…can I come in?'

'Oh…yeah.'

He led them into the room, after locking the front door. Rukawa looked back at it. For some reason he couldn't identify, it sounded ominous. He sat next to Hanamichi on the small couch. He red head lifted the remote and began playing the DVD. It was the movie of him and Sendoh. 'Why are we watching this again?'

'It has some parts that I hadn't heard before.'

They continued watching the movie. Rukawa grabbed his thighs hard when he realized that the talk about Hanamichi wasn't cut.

'This is the only copy left.'

'What do you mean?'

'I…talked to Hikoichi. This is the only copy left.'

'Talked.'

He shrugged. 'He realized the error of his ways. I've also talked to Sendoh and Youhei. They've destroyed their copy too.'

'I see…'

'So, it's over.'

It was a stab to the chest. It was all he could do not to gasp in pain. 'You could have told me that on the phone.'

'I don't have your phone number.'

'But…when you sent the movie to my cell phone…'

He shrugged. 'I didn't keep it.'

'…' He got up. 'Well, I guess that's that.'

'Hum…' He rewinded the movie a bit and played the part where they talked about him. 'I've been watching this part over and over.'

'Enough.' He quickly went to the door and tried to open it. 'Open the damn doo…' He stopped speaking when Rukawa hugged him from behind. 'Hanamichi?'

'Why do you want me that badly Rukawa?'

He gripped his pants until his knuckles turned white. 'What are you talking about?'

'You're always looking at me, always following me with your eyes. Why?'

'I…I'm not.'

He hugged him harder, pulling him tight against his body. 'Really? Then why do you kiss me and hug me, when you wouldn't even allow Sendoh to do that? A guy that was for all purposes your friend and lover.'

He squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't stop tears from falling. 'I…I…'

'Why Rukawa?'

'I want you.'

'Why?'

The other boy's body heat and proximity were playing havoc with his body and mind. Tears continued to fall and he was unable to stop them. He didn't want Hanamichi to see him like this. He didn't want him to realize…He gritted him teeth. But he already knew didn't he? 'I…lo…'

'What? Tell me Rukawa.'

'I ..love…' He gasped and let out a small sob. His voice was low. 'I lllove yyyou.'

'Say it again.'

'I love you.'

'Ahh…that's it.' He turned him around in his arms and hugged him against his body, one arm around his waist while the other pressed his face against his neck. He caressed his hair gently while giving him time to calm down. 'Better now?'

'Shhhut up d'ahou.'

He smiled against his hair and lightly kissed the hairline near his cheeks. 'You're the ahou.' He pulled his head up, to leak the tears off his face.

'Hanamichi…'

He pressed him hard against the door and kissed him. When they finally had to stop to come up for air, they were both gasping.

The red head pulled a bit away to pull his shirt off. He walked back into the room, throwing the shirt on top of the couch. Then he began to unbutton his pants.

Rukawa began panting when he took off his pants. He went back into the room and after a brief hesitation took off his shirt. «He wants this? I don't have to attack him?» He watched Sakuragi stop in front of the futon and hesitate. Then the other boy looked at him and hooked a thumb on the waist of his boxers. He smiled when he saw Rukawa gap at him. And the next time he blinked, the red head was completely naked in front of him.

'What are you waiting for, you damn fox?'

He gulped and undressed. 'Hana…are you sure about this? I mean…you…'

'Shush.' With a move of his strong arms, he threw him into the futon. He grinned at his incredulous face. 'Do you want to know something?'

'Wh-what?'

'There's this phrase you said some years back that just won't leave my mind.'

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Remember on our first year, on the nationals, when I hurt my back?'

He scowled. 'Yeah. You could have been ruined for life.'

He grinned. 'When I insisted on getting back on the field to finish the game you said, and I quote "If you are coming in, then get over here".' His grin turned positively depraved. 'You were thinking something completely different weren't you?'

'I was not!'

'Hahaha!'

'Stop laughing ahou! How can you laugh at a time like this?!'

He smiled and slowly, so slowly that made Rukawa hold his breath, his settled his body over the dark haired boy's. 'I lied you know.'

'About what?'

'I do see that you're pretty.' He smiled when a very light blush covered smaller boy's cheeks. 'You really are beautiful.'

He moaned when Hanamichi slowly touched his nipples. 'So what? Now you're gay?'

'No. Today, after dealing with Hikoichi, I've looked at pictures of naked men and they don't do anything for me…except wanting to barf. But you naked…oh yeah…that I like.'

'Really?'

He leaned down and slowly licked his nipples, making him moan. 'Really.'

'In me. I want you in me.'

He shook his head. 'No. This time we are doing it my way.'

'What do you mean?'

'My way or no way Rukawa.'

He hesitated. Suddenly he was afraid but…it was Hanamichi. 'Your way.'

'Hum…good answer.'

And he kissed him while his hands began wandering around his body, getting to know it. 'Ahhh!'

He grinned and looked down. 'You know…I can't believe I'm touching your dick…again.'

'Stop repeating yourself.' He writhed on the sheets. 'This is driving me crazy. Just get on with it ahou!'

'But I haven't even used my mouth.'

'Your…mouth?! No way…'

He grinned and attacked his neck. For the next minutes, Rukawa felt as if for the first time in his life he was being loved. Sendoh had tried to show it to him but it wasn't from him that he wanted it. It was from this beloved ahou that was oh so slowly making love to him. He caressed the soft red hair, stopping him for a second. 'You don't have to do that Hanamichi. I mean, you said yourself that you don't like men so for you to do this…'

'I told you, you were different didn't I?'

Rukawa screamed when he slowly licked his length. 'Hum…not that bad…weird but not that bad.' And so he opened his mouth and took him inside. Only when he heard Rukawa gasping desperately and nearly come, did he stop. 'Wow…look at you. I guess I'm really a tensai. Hahaha.'

'Oh god! How can you laugh at a time like this…' He groaned and began sobbing in desperation. 'I'm so hard that it's beginning to hurt.'

'Oh…sorry. It's just…it's my first time with a guy so I wanted to do it right.'

'What?! We've had sex before.'

He growled right into his face. 'That doesn't count. I get mad everytime I remember it.' He leaned over a bit on the futon, returning with a bottle. 'We are doing it right this time.'

'Hanamichi…' He lifted his hands and cradled his face in them. 'It's always right as long as you're the one doing it with me.'

He blinked and slowly smiled. 'Damn…I just lost this one to you. You really do defeat me everytime Rukawa.'

Warmth. That tender smiled was melting him more than what they were doing. 'I lovaaahhhh!'

'Hum…I believe you were saying that you love me.' He began moving the finger inside Rukawa, slowly joining another to the first.

'You…bastard. You were distracting me!'

'Yup.' He withdrew them, putting more lube on his fingers and slowly entered him with three. He looked at the place where his fingers disappeared into and sighed relieved to find no blood there. 'Does this feel good Rukawa?'

'Y-yes…'

'Where?'

'What?'

'Where is your spot?'

'My what?!'

'The prostate. Where is it?'

'I…I can't think…'

He pursed his lips. He couldn't take much more of this anyway. The way the other boy was reacting to his caresses…it was addicting. He had never had such a sensitive lover before. It was like no matter where he touched, the smaller boy reacted as if that was a pleasure spot. It was playing havoc with his control. He put lube on himself and separated Rukawa's legs wrapping them around his waist. 'Can I put it in?'

'Hell yes!' He grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down. 'I've been ready for you for three years now.' Sakuragi entered him slowly, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed in him. 'Oh god…it's as if you're even bigger than before.'

'Well…I wasn't as into it as I am now.' He began to slowly move inside him, always trying to find his spot.

'Hanaaa…there!'

'Here?'

'Yes! Harder.'

'No. I said that this time we're doing it my way.' He aimed at his pleasure spot, slowly, tenderly, lovingly.

'You're…this is…I'm feeling weird…I…aahhh.' He hugged him tightly. 'Hanamichi…' Tears began falling.

'Ssshh, it's because I'm making love to you.'

'I..I…aaahhhhh!'

X

'You ok Rukawa?'

'…'

He grinned. 'I think you passed out for a second there.'

'Shut up.' He was leaning against him, using his chest as a pillow. Hanamichi had one arm around his waist while his other hand was slowly caressing his hair. He had never had this before. The tenderness, the soft touches…he needed it again. Was he too greedy? He lifted his head to look the red head in the eye. Then he closed his eyes, leaned up and kissed him. Just the same way he had made love to him.

Sakuragi stopped and caressed his face, stopping at his mouth, touching the full lower lip. 'I love you Rukawa Kaede.'

Rukawa blinked. Then gaped. Then he blushed bright red. Then he felt so light headed that he thought he was going to pass out again.

Through all those funny reactions, Sakuragi Hanamichi just laughed. 'Hahahahaha!'

The end.


End file.
